She will be loved
by Uchiha Rin
Summary: [UA]Sasuke viaja para longe,deixando Sakura sozinha. Não importa o tempo que passasse ela o esperaria,e continuaria o amando,tendo olhos só pra ele..Será mesmo? [ItaxSaku]
1. Despedida

_**Disclaimer: A Uchiha Rin não possui Naruto, mais quem precisa dele? nessa fic ele não aparece ¬¬**_

_**S**_**_ó precisava possuir o Sasuke,a Sakura e o Itachi o.o/ (coisa superrr facil XD)_**

* * *

**_Olá n.n, estou de voltaa (eu nem fui,mais abafa ¬¬) _**

**_Bom, estou de volta com uma fic totalmente diferente da Cruzade of feelings.. Estou em clima de escrever drama/romance.._**

_**Antes de começar,vou ter que explicar umas coisas o.o:**_

_**Nessa fic a Sakura e o Sasuke tem 14 anos e estão na oitava série,o itachi tem 18 e esta no terceiro colegial.**_ _**Essa fic é uma UA(Universo alternativo) a personalidade de alguns personagens está alterada, especialmente a do Itachi e do Sasuke, a Sakura continua a mesma chorona de sempre ¬¬. Essa fic eh SakuxIta já toh avisando**_ **_XD. _**

**_oOo - indica a passagem de tempo, ou a visam ou cena vista por outra pessoa o.o_**

**_Bem, é isso.. Espero que gostem!_**

* * *

Amanhece em Tókio, e na casa da família Haruno alguém já estava acordada há muito tempo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, não vermelhos pela falta de sono, e sim por estarem cheios de lágrimas, a jovem havia chorado a noite inteira. Aquele seria o pior dia de sua vida, ela tinha certeza disso. Se levantou da cama desanimada, e foi em direção ao espelho. 

Sakura: Que cara horrível.. não deixar ele me ver assim.. –Disse a si mesma, ao olhar sua face abatida refletida (_rimo XD_)–É melhor eu me arrumar..

_**oOo**_

A jovem já estava arrumada, estava se preparando pra sair de casa quando o telefone tocou.

Sakura: Alô? Oi Hinata.. ah, Não se preocupe, eu posso ir sozinha.. aham.. eu vou ficar bem.. te ligo quando voltar.. –Ela desliga o telefone, e cai em um choro baixinho. Ela tinha que agüentar aquilo sozinha, tinha que ser forte. Enxugou as lágrimas, e saiu de casa.

_**oOo**_

Sakura chegara a seu destino, o aeroporto. Agora procurava em meio aquela mutidão, ele, a pessoa que mais amava, a pessoa que estava prestes a se despedir, não pra sempre, mais pra ela era como se fosse uma eternidade.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! –Sorriu forçado ao ver seu namorado chegando perto dela.

Sasuke: Sakura-chan! que bom que veio.. –Disse sorrindo, e dando um beijo na garota. Sakura: Que horas sai o avião?

Sasuke: Acho que daqui uns 10 minutos.. –Sakura sorriu sem vontade. –Bom.. o q acha de aproveitarmos esses minutos juntos? –O jovem passou os braços pela cintura fina da garota e puxou-a para mais perto. Os dois ficaram juntos algum tempo, Sasuke apreciava os últimos minutos ao lado de sua amada, mais logo a hora da despedida chegou..

Sasuke: Já esta na hora eu tenho que ir.. –Disse com certa tristeza. 

Sakura: Sim.. -Ela abaixou a cabeça, não queria que ele visse as lágrimas que começaram a se formar em seu rosto.

Sasuke: "Sakura.." –Ele não agüentava vela daquele jeito, a puxou para perto de si e a abraçou, Sakura não agüentou começou a chorar.

**_oOo_**

Itachi suspirou com desgosto ao ver o belo casal abraçado a sua frente. O jovem suspirou outra vez, não agüentava ver **_seu anjo_** nos braços de seu irmão. Itachi sempre nutrira uma paixão secreta pela Sakura, porem a garota só tinha olhos para o Sasuke.

Itachi: Nii-chan! 

Sasuke: Itachi! –Disse surpreso ao ver o irmão mais velho se aproximando.

Itachi: Vim me despedir de você.. –Disse com um sorriso satisfeito.

Sasuke: Ah, sim, já está na hora de eu ir.. –Sasuke voltou seu olhar para a jovem que se encontrava em seus braços. –Sakura.. Eu juro que voltarei.. e não se esqueça.. Aishiteru.. Eu te amo mais que tudo..- Sussurrou em seu ouvido, a garota sorriu, não importa o tempo que passasse ela o esperaria, e continuaria o amando, tendo olhos só pra ele.. Será mesmo?

* * *

_**Esse capitulo foi bemm curto XD **_

**_É só umprologo o.o (num sei o que é prologo, mais eu vi no mangá o.ov) só o comecinho da fic.._**

**_Mais já deu pra te uma idéia dos personagens,né? _**

**_Postarei o segundo capitulo ainda hoje, prometo que ele será maior._**

É isso..deixem reviews falando o que acharam n.n

Kissus /o/


	2. Será?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não aparece na fic (por enquanto eu axo o.o), então ele não é importante ¬¬**_

**_Aqui só parece o Sasuke,Itachi,Sakura e a Hinata ( q fez bico no cap. anterior XD)_**

* * *

**_Olá novamente n.n, desculpem por não ter postando antes u.u'eh que fiquei doente.._**

**_Bom..mais tah aqui o segundo cap. e ele está maior que o outro o.o(apesar de ainda estar pequeno..)_**

**_Prometo que o proximo será bemm maior XD_**

**_A musica desse cap. Wish You Were Here do Blackmore's Night (eu amo essa musica n.n)_**

**_Sem mais delongas, a fic o/_**

**

* * *

**

**OoO  
**

Dias mais tarde, Sakura andava desanimada pelos corredores da escola, já não sorria com tanta freqüência, já não se podia mais ouvir o som de sua doce risada, nem ver felicidade em sua face.. Parecia que tudo isso havia partido junto com seu amado. Itachi a observava de longe, amaldiçoando Sasuke mentalmente,ele desejava Sakura mais que tudo.. Não queria vela sofrendo.. Queria tela para si. Somente para si.

Itachi: "Já que meu irmão não cuidou bem dela.. Agora é a minha vez.." –Pensou sorrindo maliciosamente

**OoO **

Sakura chegara cedo na escola aquele dia, se dirigiu para a sala de musica. Se sentou a frente do piano, pegou uma partitura da bolsa e começou a tocar e cantar.

_Wish you were here... _

_Me, oh, my countryman, _

_Wish you were here... _

_wish you were here... _

_Don't you know,_

_the snow is getting colder,_

_And I miss you like hell,_

_And I'm feeling blue..._

_Gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

_eu, oh, meu camponês,_

_Gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

_Gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

_Você não sabe, a neve está ficando mais fria,_

_E eu sinto tanto a sua falta,_

_E eu estou me sentindo triste..._

A cada nota, a cada palavra, uma lagrima rolava.

_I've got feelings for you,_

_Do you still feel the same?_

_From the first time I laid my eyes on you,_

_I felt joy of living,_

_I saw heaven in your eyes..._

_In your eyes..._

_Eu tinha sentimentos por você,_

_Você ainda sente o mesmo?_

_Desde a primeira vez que eu coloquei meus olhos em você,_

_Eu senti a alegria de viver,_

_Eu vi o paraíso em seus olhos..._

_Em seus olhos..._

_I miss your laugh,_

_I miss your smile,_

_I miss everything about you..._

_Every second's like a minute,_

_Every minute's like a day_

_When you're far away..._

_Eu sinto falta do seu riso,_

_eu sinto falta do seu sorriso,_

_Eu sinto falta de tudo em você..._

_Cada segundo é como um minuto,_

_Cada minuto é como um dia_

_Quando você está bem distante..._

_The snow is getting colder, baby,_

_And I wish you were here..._

_A battlefield of love and fear,_

_And I wish you were here..._

_neve está ficando mais fria, querido,_

_Gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

_Um campo de batalha do amor e do medo,_

_Gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

Sakura não agüentou e começou a chorar sobre o piano.

**OoO**

Itachi havia chego um pouco mais cedo, e ouviu uma doce melodia vir da sala de musica. Ao chegar viu sua amada, ela estava sentada, com a cabeça sobre as partituras, seus soluços eram tão suaves que ninguém ouvia. Ele aproximou-se dela delicadamente, e sua sombra caiu sobre ela, fazendo-a levantar o rosto.

Sakura: Itachi-san.. -Ela murmurou. A voz dela era frágil como a de uma criancinha.

Itachi: Pq choras Sakura-chan? - A doçura e a preocupação nos olhos escuros do garoto trouxeram mais lágrimas aos olhos de Sakura.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun.. Ele não me escreveu.. Nem me ligou.. Dês que partiu.. –Dizer essas palavras, para a garota era como ser apunhalada no peito.

Itachi: Sakura-chan.. – Ele xingou Sasuke mentalmente.

Sakura: Me pergunto se ele ainda me ama..- Disse em meio a soluços e lágrimas.

Itachi: Se ele não te ama mais..- Disse- Não se preocupe, pq eu estou aqui..- Sussurrou.

Sakura: Itachi-san.. –Se surpreendeu, apesar de não ter entendi muito bem aquelas palavras. Ele a fitava intensamente nos olhos, seus rostos se aproximavam, podiam sentir a respiração de ambos.

Sakura: "Essa não o que estou fazendo? Sasuke.." –Os lábios de ambos estavam quase se tocando.. Por algum motivo Sakura não conseguia parar, por mais que sua mente mandasse o corpo não obedecia..

TIM! (_eh o sinal da escola tah ¬¬)_

O sinal toca fazendo ambos se separarem rapidamente. Apesar de o sinal ter batido nenhum dos dois sairam do lugar.

Sakura: Vo-você não precisa que ir pra aula? -Ela perguntou, evitando fita-lo, pois se encontrava muito corada.

Itachi tinha vários compromissos e não podia faltar as aulas. Mas não queria deixa-la, queria ficar ao seu lado.. - Não. Não preciso não.. Ficarei aqui.. E você?

Sakura: Também.. – A garota se surpreendeu com suas próprias palavras, por algum motivo não queria sair da li.Ese lamentava um pouco pelo beijo não ter acontecido.. Espere! No que estava pensando? Será que..

**oOo**

Itachi avisa acabado de chegar em casa, estava exausto, exausto porem feliz, ficara o dia inteiro ao lado de Sakura, com isso faltou as aulas, tomando bronca de seus senseis mais tarde. 

Itachi: "Sakura.. Você será minha.." –Ele não conseguia tira-la de seus pensamentos. Logo pegou a guitarra que se encontrava em seu quarto, e começou a tocar. Uma doce melodia começou a sair. Itachi ficou surpreso, não sabia da onde aquilo havia saído, porem era exatamente o que ele sentia, aquela canção vinha do seu coração, nela havia tudo que ele sentia. Cantaria aquela canção para Sakura, e faria ela se sentir linda, se sentir amada.

**oOo**

No dia seguinte, Sakura encontrou com Itachi e seus amigos casualmente na porta da escola.

Itachi: Ei, Sakura-chan! –Chamou-a, para onde eles estavam. 

Sakura: Ohayo, pessoal! - Ela sorriu, indo ao lugar onde eles se encontravam.

Itachi: Queríamos convidar você, para um show que a nossa banda vai fazer hoje.. Você gostaria de ir?

Sakura: Eu não sei...- Disse a garota receosa.

Itachi: Por favor, eu gostaria muito que você fosse.. –Disse a fitando nos olhos.

Sakura: Tudo bem então.. Eu irei..

Itachi: Muito obrigada! Aqui esta o convite.- Ele entrega a ela um pequeno papel escrito "convite (_jura ¬¬_) especial" –Bom.. Tenho eu ir agora.. passo na sua casa as 8 da noite okk? –Ele nem esperou a resposta da jovem, apenas deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e sai andando junto com seus amigos.

Sakura: "Itachi-san.." – Ela apenas ficou parada olhando ele ir embora.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**O cap. fico meio curto XD (no word parecia grande u.u')**_

**_Mais tah ai n.n, espero postar o proximo logo (axo q o proximo é o ultimo já) _**

**_Agora vou responder as reviews o:_**

**_K_****_urosaki-chan: olá o/ nesse cap.deu pra senti o gosto o.o? é doce ou amargo XD? espero que tenha gostado n.n, nhaa..eu li a sua fic o mtuu dezz continue logo,okk XD kissus.._**

**_Myoubi-chan: oii n.n que bom que gostou o/ fico felizz, hihi³ prometo colocar mais romance na fic! nesse cap. teve um pouco (bemm poco XD) continue acompanhando! kiss.._**

**_Yami No Goddess_**: **_oeee /o/ é o primeiro cap. foi bemm curto XD mais esse tah um pouco maior o.o nhaa..ItaxSaku é msmo um casal linduuu n.n, eu adorei a sua fic desse casal! (puxa saquismo a parte XD) hihi³ tomara que tenha gostado desse cap. o/ bjuxx.._**

**_Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews! Prometo postar logo XD_**

**_Kissus n.n_**


	3. Só por uma noite XD

_**Disclaimer: É, eu não possuo Naruto ¬¬**_

**_Mais possuo o Sasuke o/ ( escreve: 'propriedade da Uchiha Rin. NÃO TOCAR.' em uma plaquinha e entrega pro Sasuke XD)_**

_

* * *

_

**_Yo pessoal n.n/ gomenn pela demora T.T tava enrolando pra posta.. Mais tah aki o/.._**

_**Hyuu..Bom nesse Cap. tem um pouco de Fluffy Hentai XD por isso aumentei o rank da fic (Eu não sei escrever rank. Me processem .o.")** _

_**A**_ _**musica desse cap. é She will be loved do Marron 5**_

_**Bom.. Sem mais delongas...A fic o/**

* * *

_

O relógio batia 8 horas. Itachi se encontrava em frente a porta da casa dos Haruno, esperando a garota.

Logo Sakura abriu a porta com um sorriso tímido, e a visão dela tirou o fôlego do Uchiha. Ela estava linda, com um mini-vestido preto com detalhes rosa, os curtos cabelos soltos. Uma sandália preta de salto fino ajudava-a a ter mais altura. Havia um brilho de nervosismo nos olhos esmeralda da garota.

- Nossa Sakura-chan, você está linda.. Eu tenho muita sorte- Disse sorrindo maliciosamente XD

- Ah, obrigada –Disse sorrindo meio corada, ela fechou a porta atras de si, e deu um beijo no rosto do rapaz, deixando até o mesmo com um pouco corado.

- Bom.. Vamos, senão nos atrasaremos..- ele murmurou, pegando a mão da garota e enlaçando seus dedos aos dela. Assim os dois seguiram andando juntos até o lugar_ (que eu não pensei ¬¬)_ onde o Itachi e sua banda iam tocar.

OoO

Chegando ao tal lugar, o jovem acompanhou Sakura até uma mesinha, perto do palco, os dois se sentaram e ficaram conversando algum tempo, até Itachi se levantar.

- Sinto muito Sakura-chan, tenho que ir, o show vai começar – Disse sorrindo para a jovem, ela sorrio de volta e acenou a cabeça positivamente.

Assim o jovem seguiu para os fundos do palco, e começou a se arrumar para tocar.

- Essa noite você será minha Sakura, só minha.. –Sussurrou para si mesmo, enquanto colocava a guitarra.

OoO

Já estava tudo pronto, a banda já estava posicionada, Itachi se colocou em frente ao microfone, arrumou as mãos nas cordas da guitarra.

- Dedico essa musica a uma pessoa em especial- Diz no microfone, enquanto fitava Sakura.

Respirou fundo, e começou a cantar.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_A rainha da beleza de dezoito anos (a Sakura não tem dezoito anos, mais abafa ¬¬)_

_Tinha alguns problemas consigo mesma_

_Ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-la_

_E ela sempre pertencera a outro alguém_

_I drove miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times _

_But somehow I want more_

_Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas_

_E acabei em sua porta_

_Eu te tive por tantas vezes_

_Mas de algum modo quero mais_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile And ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Não me importa passar o dia todo _

_Na sua esquina sob a chuva forte_

_Procure pela garota de sorriso partido_

_E pergunte se ela quer ficar um pouco_

_E ela será amada_

_E ela será amada_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

I_ wanna make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_Bata na janela ou na porta _

_Quero fazê-la sentir-se linda_

_Sei que tendo a ser inseguro_

_Mas não importa, não mais_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door is always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_Não são sempre só arco-íris e borboletas _

_É o compromisso o que nos move_

_Meu coração está cheio, e minha porta sempre aberta_

_Você pode vir quando você quiser_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_I know all the things that you make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls_

_Eu sei onde você se esconde_

_Sozinha em seu carro Sei todas as coisas que fazem de você quem você é_

_Eu sei que 'adeus' não significa nada_

_Ela volta e me faz ampará-la toda vez que ela cai_

Clap, clap, clap (som de _palmas ¬¬)_

Todas as pessoas ali presentes começaram a aplaudir.

Porem Sakura olhava perplexa para o cantor, será que aquela musica era pra ela?

oOo

Itachi terminou seu show e olhou para a garota a quem "dedicara" aquela musica, e percebeu que a garota o fitava intensamente. Ele desceu do palco, e se colocou a frente da garota.

- Vem, quero te mostrar um lugar.. – Ele pegou a mão da garota, e a puxou até uma sala atras do palco, era um lugar onde os músicos ficavam antes do show começar, tinha um sofá, uma mesinha, uma geladeira daquelas pequenas XD, etc.

Ele e Sakura se sentaram no sofá que ali havia.

- Itachi-san pra quem foi essa musica? –Perguntou tentando disfarçar o rubor de sua face.

- Ah, essa canção? Ela foi para você –Disse a fitando nos olhos. A garota sentiu seu rosto queimar por completo, fitando o jovem de uma vez.

- Itachi-san.. –Sussurrou perplexa.

- Sakura, eu te amo. –Disse levando a mão até o rosto da garota que se encontra totalmente ruborizado, o acariciando.

- Itachi-san.. Eu.. – Ela o olhou com o olhar um tanto triste. – O Sasuke-kun..

- Esquece dele só está noite é tudo que eu te peço.. – Disse o jovem a fitando, com um olhar de "cachorro sem dono XD".

- Itachi-san..

- Sakura, essa noite, só essa noite – Ele se aproximou mais dela, tocando seus lábios no rosto da garota de modo doce, o beijando levemente. Ela fechou os olhos, gostando dos toques do rapaz. – Você será minha.. –Sussurrou de forma sedutora no ouvido da jovem, causando um arrepio na mesma, depois foi levando seus lábios até os dela, começando a beija-la levemente.

Sakura tentava protestar mais não conseguia, finalmente resolveu se entregar ao Uchiha. Passou os braços em volta o pescoço do jovem, e abriu a boca, permitindo que o garoto aprofundasse o beijo. Conforme o beijo aprofundava, o desejo dos dois, especialmente do Itachi, ia ficando quase incontrolável.

Ele apertou a garota contra seu corpo, segurando seus pulsos levemente e a deitou naquele sofá, se colocando por cima de seu corpo.

- Sakura eu te desejo dês da primeira vez.. –Sussurrou de forma tentadora e sensual em seu ouvido, causando mais um arrepio nela, enquanto começava a beijar o pescoço da mesma.

- Itachi-san.. –Murmurou em meio a gemidos, a cada toque do garoto o desejo dela aumentava, e cada vez mais Sasuke saia de seus pensamentos.

OoO

Pela manhã Itachi acordara feliz (_hahaha pensaram que eu ia escrever tudooo q aconteceu, eh? XD_) ao ver Sakura dormindo docemente em seus braços, ele parou para admirar aquela face linda, e sentir o corpo da garota, na noite passada e naquele momento, Sakura era dele, só dele. Logo o sol bateu no rosto da jovem fazendo-a acordar também.

- Dormiu bem, Sakura-chan? –Perguntou o rapaz, sorrindo.

- Sim.. –Respondeu meio sonolenta.

- Bom.. Acho q já está na hora de irmos –O garoto olha no relógio em seu pulso q marcava 7:00 da manhã, e levantando.

- Quero ficar assim mais um pouco.. –Sussurrou a garota, puxando o Uchiha para perto de si.

- Sakura-chan –Itachi sorrio felizz ao ouvir isso, tinha certeza que Sasuke não estava presente nos pensamentos da jovem naquele momento, o que o deixou mais alegre ainda. Se apossou dos lábios dela tomando-os novamente para si.

**oOo**

Eram 8:30 horas quando Sakura finalmente chegara em sua casa, por sorte seus pais estavam viajando assim nem notaram sua ausência, entrou em seu quarto, e se jogou na cama pensativa sobre tudo que acontecera. Estava confusa, seu coração batia acelerado, ela havia feito "aquilo" com o Itachi ontem a noite XD! Ao pensar nisso seu rosto corou subitamente. Achou melhor tomar um banho para relaxar.

**oOo**

20 minutos depois a garota saiu do banho (_garota consciente naum gasta água o.ov)_ se enxugou e colocou uma saia e uma blusa, e agora estava secando seus cabelos com a toalha, quando viu a secretaria eletrônica em seu quarto, ela marcava uma mensagem não ouvida (_XD),_ apertou o botão para ouvir e se sentou em sua cama esperando a mensagem começar:

_Secretária Eletrônica : Vc tem uma mensagem não ouvida _

_Sakura (voz na secretaria):_ Alô aqui é a Haruno Sakura, no momento não posso atender, deixe uma mensagem após o sinal n.n, se eu souber quem é vc e qual o seu telefone eu te ligo de volta ¬¬ (_eu sempre quis gravar algo assim XD_)

_PIHHHH_ (_o sinal ¬¬)_

_Sasuke (voz tb): _Oi Sakura-chan, aqui é o Sasuke, desculpe não ter te ligado quando cheguei, mais aconteceram umas coisas... De qualquer forma estou com saudade! E tenho uma novidade.. Eu volto Segunda (_hoje é Domingo a mensagem é de ontem._) pra ficar juntinho de você! Mal posso esperar.. Bom, é isso.. Lembre-se que eu te amo muito! Sayonara.

_Secretária Eletrônica: Fim da mensagem .._

Sakura ficou paralisada, havia se esquecido complemento de seu (_agora chifrado XD_) namorado, já não sentia mais a mesma coisa por ele, e agora o q iria fazer, como iria olhar em seus olhos..?

_Continua..._

* * *

**_Hehe.. Nem eu imaginei q não ia acaba nesse cap. XD_**

**_Mais axo q o proximo já é o ultimo (sempre diz isso mais nunka é ¬¬)_**

_**Respondendo as reviews /o:**_

**_Yami No Goddess: Nhaa.. Que bomm que você tah gostando da fic n.n esse cap. tah maior /o/ (naumm mtuu mais..¬¬) o Itachi é safado o.o' huahuahua XDD bom.. demoro mais chego! o cap. tah aki tomara que goste! e continue logo a sua fic tb,okk XD?_**

**_Mousy Niwa: Eu tenho um autografo do Dark /o/ (mostra o caderninho assinado XD) ah, adorei falar com vc pelo nsn nn você é muito dezz! hihi³ brigadaa pelos elogios a fic! Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap.!_**

**_Muito obrigada a vocês duas n.n! _**

**_Kissus _**

**_P.S: Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews! Prometo postar logo XDDD (de novo)_**


End file.
